None
None
None
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a roof which can be retracted or withdrawn into the rear boot of a vehicle.
Such a retractable roof makes it possible in particular to convert a vehicle of the two-seater coupxc3xa9 or four-seater coupxc3xa9 or saloon type into a vehicle of the cabriolet type.
In the case of four-seater coupxc3xa9s or saloons, the roof has a relatively long length, so that the retractable roof is composed of three roof elements, each of which has a length compatible with the dimensions of a rear boot in the vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art including Information Disclosure under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98
Thus a retractable roof for a vehicle is known, comprising a front roof element, an intermediate roof element and a rear roof element, these three elements being able to move between a closure position in which they cover a cabin in the vehicle and a position of storage in which they are superimposed substantially horizontally in the rear boot of the vehicle.
The aim of the present invention is to afford improvements to the known means, in order to optimally control and guide the movement of the roof elements between their closure position and their position of storage in the boot.
According to the invention, the retractable roof is characterised in that the movement of the rear element towards the boot is controlled by at least one arm articulated on the chassis of the vehicle and on the rear element, in that the rear element comprises a slide extending between its front and rear edges in which there can engage a finger fixed to the rear edge of the intermediate element so that the intermediate element can slide on the rear element, in that the intermediate element also comprises a slide extending between its front and rear edges in which there can engage a finger fixed to the rear edge of the front element so that the front element can slide on the intermediate element, in that the front edge of the rear element is connected in an articulated fashion to the intermediate element by means of a lever which is itself connected in an articulated fashion to the arm by a link and in that the front edge of the intermediate element is connected in an articulated fashion to the front element by a lever which is itself connected in an articulated fashion by a link to the lever which connects the intermediate element to the front element.
Other particularities and advantages of the invention will also emerge in the following description.
In the accompanying drawings, given by way of non-limiting examples: